


The Moment Everything Changed

by lunabelle



Series: AU One-Shot Collection [7]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/pseuds/lunabelle
Summary: What would have happened if that pregnancy test Andy found in the trash of Ron's cabin reallydidbelong to April?A season five finale AU that explores just that.





	The Moment Everything Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by the wonderful livinginwaves on tumblr! :D
> 
> *The first part is from April's POV, and midway through it switches to Andy before ending with April again. The second half covers a much larger time span than the first POV section.*

It started one morning when April couldn’t get up to go to work. She felt sick to her stomach, her head was spinning, and she was more tired than she’d ever felt in that moment than in her entire life.

Andy was still fast asleep, close as can be under the comforter with his hands brushing against various parts of her skin. April ignored the alarm clock, it’s insistent buzzing loud in her ears and making her already pounding head feel a hundred times heavier. As she reached over to shut it up with an angry slam of her fist, she realized just how much her body was aching.

Luckily, her husband was on it. Andy yawned wide, his eyes slowly blinking open as he automatically leaned in to nuzzle her neck and plant a kiss on her cheek.

“Hey babe,” he whispered, his lips dry as they brushed against her. “Morning…” He reached over with long arms to turn off the alarm and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“Andy,” she groaned, rolling onto her stomach, “I feel like shit.”

“Why?” he asked, looking at her with concern in his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “I feel like I’m hungover…”

“We didn't drink last night though…” Andy looked confused.

“I know.”

“Okay, well…did you wanna stay home today?” he stripped down to nothing—not that he was wearing much to begin with—to get ready to shower like always before work.

April eyed him hungrily, her thirst for him unaffected despite how lousy she was actually feeling. In fact, she was even more turned on than usual from something as simple as watching him get undressed. It was kind of bizarre, because he did this every damn day. He must have noticed the change in atmosphere, because his body reacted to her stare almost immediately.

“Or,” he walked back over, sitting back down as she inched closer to him. “We can both be a little late this morning?”

“Yeah,” April smiled, the rolling nausea of her insides subsiding for the moment as she pulled him on top of her. “Let’s go with that.”

 

They were late for work, that was no surprise. After their little early morning session, that same hungover feeling followed her from their joint shower right after to the Parks Department. April could barely focus on Leslie’s stupid meetings, and each time the phone rang it was like a pounding in her ear.

She noticed Andy kept glancing over at her, and whenever he did she would give him a tiny smile to let him know she was doing okay. He didn’t need to worry over what was probably nothing.

“April?”

“Hmm?”

“You with me, here?”

April looked up from her desk, and Leslie was staring at her and looking concerned. The blonde woman had a binder open and she seemed to be mid-sentence.

“What?” April blinked several times.

“I asked if you’re with me? I’m just going over the protocol for the weekend retreat.”

“Oh, sure,” April rolled her eyes and yawned. “Just keep going, I’m listening.”

Leslie stared at her for another few seconds before returning to her notes, going on and on about “rules and regulations” and other incredibly boring things.

“Again,” Ron’s voice was loud from his office. “I don’t understand why this has to take place at my cabin, nor did I technically invite any of you in the first place.”

“Quiet you,” Leslie laughed. “We’re going, and that’s final. Diane already told me it was okay.”

Ron grumbled, hitting the switch on his buzzer and drowning out the sound of their voices as the door closed automatically.

“Okay, meeting adjourned!” Leslie closed her binder with a snap. “I’ll see everyone tomorrow morning, bright and early!”

As her officemates began to pack up for the day, Donna strolled over. She too was looking at April like she knew she wasn’t feeling right.

“So,” Donna said, peering over at Andy as he joked with Tom about something on the other side of the room. “You and Andy want me to add anything to the booze run I’m doing for the weekend?”

“Um,” April sighed. “I dunno, I guess get us some beers. That’s all we really need.”

“Got it,” Donna whipped out her phone and typed something. “You okay, April? You look pale.”

“I’m fine, I’m just feeling a little off,” she shrugged. 

“Oh yeah?” Donna looked intrigued. “What d’you mean, _off?”_

“I don’t know! I’m nauseous and tired…I must be coming down with the flu again.”

Donna leaned over so only April could hear. “Girl…you pregnant?” Her eyes were wide and excited.

April scoffed. “No, I’m not.” She didn’t mean to sound so defensive, but she certainly didn’t sound convincing.

“I was joking,” Donna said, narrowing her eyes.

“Oh…right,” April said quickly. “Duh, I knew that.”

“Are you though?” Donna looked concerned now. “I mean, is there a chance you could be?”

“I—

“You use protection?”

“Okay, gross,” April stood up, annoyed now. “I’m not talking about that with you, Donna…”

“I’m just asking,” Donna held her hands up in front of her. “but I mean…you and Andy have been together for a while now, I thought maybe kids were part of the plan. Plus you seem to be describing the early stages of pregnancy _pretty_ well, so…just make sure.”

With that, the older woman turned to head back to her desk, leaving April to stand there with her words hanging in the air.

No, she couldn’t be pregnant. That wouldn’t make sense. She was on the pill, and when she missed a day they always used condoms. They were always safe. Or were they? 

She thought hard about it. Okay, maybe they didn’t use condoms all the time. Maybe there’d been a couple of instances when they were just out, or too caught up in the moment to bother…but the pill was a backup. It wasn’t like if she skipped one day it was going to affect anything. It takes weeks, sometimes even months to be able to get pregnant once you stop the medication.

She looked over at Andy, and he flashed her a smile. She couldn’t remember the last time a day passed when they _didn’t_ have sex. Now that she thought of it, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten her period, either. Her stomach churned, now for an entirely different reason.

 

It was an impulse. They were only stopping in Food and Stuff to get some snacks for the drive, and maybe a few other things to make the weekend less boring. April left Andy in the car, because she knew he’d get way too distracted by the candy aisle. As she loaded up a basket with twizzlers, chips, and cans of ginger ale, she saw them.

Right near the back of the store where they kept first aid, bug spray—and weirdly enough, baby food—was a row of pregnancy tests. April’s heart was pounding as she looked around to make sure no one was looking, before placing it in her purse.

“Got everything?” Andy asked brightly, as April got tossed the bag into the back seat and started the car.

“Uh-huh,” she said, not looking at him. “Let’s go to this stupid retreat. I can’t believe we have to do this. You know how much I hate camping.”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun! Remember last time we went camping? We spent most of it making out in my tent—“

“Yeah, after you took like a million years to track me down.”

“I found you, didn’t I?”

“Whatever…”

Andy stopped talking for a little while, deciding instead to stare out the window. He placed a warm hand on her outer thigh while she drove, occasionally kneading the skin there.

“You okay, April?” he asked, finally.

“I’m fine,” she said, staring at the road ahead as she drove. “Why?”

“I dunno,” Andy shrugged. “You seem a little mad at me.”

April glanced at him. She didn’t mean to be so short with him. She chalked it up to nerves, annoyance at the weekend ahead, and just general irritability that she hoped had nothing to do with the little box that was quietly hidden away in her purse.

“I’m sorry babe,” she said softly. “You didn’t do anything wrong, I’m just tired. I’m not looking forward to this weekend at all, and I just…I dunno. It’s not you, I promise.”

“Okay good,” he smiled. “Don’t worry, we’ll have fun.”

 

The first part was just as boring as April expected it to be. Leslie made them do all sorts of team building and strategy planning activities, all while asking for opinions and ideas that April had no interest in. She spent most of it either sitting in Andy’s lap and staring at the clouds, or leaning against him while offering useless ideas and answers. 

If truth be told, her mind was completely elsewhere.

It was on the second day, hours before they had to leave, that things began to wind down. Leslie was reading off a memo she titled, _“Camping Retreat: Day Two: Morning Meeting”_

“Anyone want to add to that thought?” she asked, smiling at all of them.

“I’m going fishing,” Ron announced, standing up suddenly when Leslie took a breath. “I think we’ve discussed work enough for the time being. Andrew,” he clapped Andy on the shoulder. “Care to join me?”

April smiled. She really appreciated when Ron took an interest in Andy. It didn’t happen often with anyone else, but she knew the older man always had a certain fondness for her husband. Ron would never admit it to anyone, but she knew.

“Sweet!” he turned to April. “Babe, I’m gonna go fishing with Ron!”

“Gross,” she smiled, kissing him quick on the lips. “Have fun.”

“See you later honey,” he said, grabbing a spare fishing pole. “Will you be okay if I’m gone for a bit?”

“Of course I will,” she rolled her eyes.

“Don’t worry about April, Andy,” Leslie said. “She can spend some girl time with me and Ann and Donna!”

“No thanks,” April said quickly. “I think I’m gonna go read in my tent.”

She took off before anyone could stop her. Now was her chance. She had no idea when she’d have another moment alone like this. While Andy was with Ron, Leslie was busy with Man Perkins and Donna, and Tom was being chased around by his crazy girlfriend. Ben and Chris were having the most boring conversation alive, and Jerry was off somewhere else. As long as he wasn’t near her she didn’t care.

She pulled the pregnancy test out of her purse and stared at the box.

_Instant Results! 99.9% Effective!_

She sighed, and tore the package open.

 

It felt like her heart stopped for a moment. Lines. Two pink lines, staring her straight in the face. She shook in that little bathroom in the cabin, nausea bubbling up in her stomach until she had to turn around and throw up.

 _Pregnant._ She was pregnant…

Her hand automatically went to her flat stomach. She couldn’t fathom the idea that there was a baby in there. A baby barely the size of anything…maybe a grain of rice? Maybe smaller? Either way, there was a living creature that she’d had no intention of creating now on its way into the world, and she was absolutely terrified.

It took all her concentration not to give herself away as she left the cabin. She had to get rid of the evidence, because the last thing she needed was for someone to find out. She passed a large trash bin and seized her opportunity. Wrapping the test in several sheets of paper towel, she shoved it as far down as possible and slammed the lid closed.

Andy still wasn’t back yet, so she passed Leslie and the other woman and retreated to her tent. She found her sweatshirt and pulled it over her head, crawled into their huge sleeping bag and tried not to lose control.

She had to be absolutely sure. They’d be packing up to head home in a few hours time, but her doctor’s office was closed on weekends. She’d need to wait until tomorrow, and she’d need to make sure Andy didn’t know what she was up to.

 

Unfortunately for April, the news wasn’t any different the second time around.

“Ms. Ludgate?” Dr. Saperstein looked at April as she sat on the examination table, staring straight ahead. “April? Are you going to be okay? Do you need me to call someone? Your husband, maybe?”

“No,” April said softly. “I—I’m good.”

“You look a little pale. You need some water?”

“No.”

“It’s totally natural to feel overwhelmed,” he went on, oblivious to her silent internal breakdown. “This is a huge step, and it’s completely life changing. Just wait until a few months from now when you start to feel the baby move…now _that’s_ a game changer…”

His voice may as well have been a thousand miles away. Once he left the room, she got dressed in a hurry and ran out of the building as fast as she could.

By the time April was back in her car, she was hyperventilating. Her knuckles gripped the steering wheel until they were white, while her heart thumped away angrily against her chest.

She had to tell Andy. He would make things better. He’d also be thrilled about everything, and that was maybe the worst part of all.

She lost track of how many times he’d dropped hints about wanting a baby, or how much he loved kids. He would make a perfect father, and she knew it. The only problem was that she didn’t want to be a mother. She’d told him in the nicest way possible that she wasn’t ready, or that she wasn’t sure if kids were really for her. Each time she’d said it, his face would fall a little. She hated making him feel that way, but she didn’t want to lie to him either.

April couldn’t stop thinking about him as she drove. She was thankful he’d left the house early that morning, enabling her to sneak away to this secret appointment in the first place. He apparently left his hoodie at the campsite, so he left hours before work to go and retrieve it. He was supposed to meet her back at the office later, but right now all she wanted to do was run. Run as far away as possible, the way she used to feel before she had Andy, or anyone really.

That was then, though. Now, she had a husband who loved and cared about her more than anything. Who’d worry himself sick if she just took off without telling anyone, even if it was for a couple of hours. So she knew she had to tell him, and when she did, they would figure out a solution.

 

By the time she returned to the Parks Department, Andy was no where to be found. Now was as good a time as any to collect herself, to calm her brain and the nerves that hadn’t quit since the morning. Her appetite was gone, her coffee untouched. She didn’t even bother to insult Jerry as she passed him, causing the older man to look up at her curiously.

“Is Andy here yet?” she asked Donna.

“I think I saw him a little while ago,” Donna said. “Is everything okay?”

Before she could reply, Andy remerged thought he courtyard door. Donning his blue FBI jacket and cheap sunglasses, she only took one look at him to know that Burt Macklin was back.

“How’s everyone doing today?” he asked, glancing around the room curiously. “Everyone feeling normal?”

“What are you doing?” she asked him, wondering why the hell Macklin had returned in the first place. Last time she’d checked, he’d “retired” from the FBI.

“Nothing,” he replied casually, before turning around and heading out into the hallway.

 

It was lunchtime, and still Andy was no where to be found. It was fine, because April wasn’t hungry. She sipped some ginger ale, throwing occasional glances to the list of food and drink Dr. Saperstein gave her that would be off limits for the next nine months.

What was she going to do? This was all too much. It was a horrible thing to think, but it was true. She didn’t want this baby, and she had no idea how she was going to tell her husband. He was going to be heartbroken.

She was completely lost in thought when he came out of nowhere, swooping her into his arms as she reentered the office, fresh off another round of puking in the bathroom.

 _“My wife is pregnant!”_ he yelled, spinning her around several times in the air before placing her on her feet. His hands never let her go, carefully holding her by the waist while his eyes shone green and bright. He was out of breath, his cheeks were pink, and he’d never looked happier in his life.

“Andy, what—“

“You can’t fool me, I found the pregnancy test, honey! I know it’s you, because I asked all the other women and it wasn’t them—“

“Andy…” she put her hands on his shoulders and took a deep breath. “How did you…the test was in the trash—“

“I KNEW IT!” he yelled, pulling her tight against him. “Oh my God! Baby, I can’t believe it!” He kissed her softly, running a hand through her hair as they broke apart. “I went back to the cabin to look for my sweatshirt, and I accidentally threw it away. I found the test at the bottom of the bin! I kept thinking to myself, _no way, someone’s pregnant!_ And it’s you!”

April stared at him, biting her lip, unsure what to say.

“How long have you known?” Andy chuckled. “Why didn’t you tell me about this at the cabin? Oh, I get it, you were trying to surprise me…”

“I—”

He bent down, pressing his ear against her stomach. The smile never faded from his face as he spoke. “Hey! Hi baby…this is your dad. I can’t wait to meet you.” He turned his head, lifting her shirt slightly so he could kiss the bare skin below her belly button.

“Andy…”

“What’s wrong?” Andy asked, his smile fading as he stood. “April, aren’t you happy about this?”

She could feel a lump forming in her throat. She didn’t want to break his heart like this, but she needed to be honest with him.

“I’ve been feeling awful since the day of the camping trip,” she said. “I bought a pregnancy test at Food and Stuff and I took it at the cabin while you were fishing. Then I went to the doctor’s this morning while you were gone to get it confirmed.”

“Why do you look so upset, though?” Andy asked.

“I don’t want to talk about this right now,” she shook her head.

“We have to talk about this. It’s important, honey.”  
She took a deep breath. “Andy,” April held both his hands in hers. “I’m not ready to be a mom, and I don’t want to have a baby right now.”

Sure enough, his face fell. The pain behind his eyes was obvious, and she could feel his hands give way a little as he held onto hers.

“Why not?” His voice was low and sad.

“I’m terrified of this. I’m going to screw everything up,” she said.

“No, honey,” Andy shook his head. “This kid is going to be so loved, I promise. You have so much love to give, I know you do.”

“Andy, I can’t…”

“April—“

“I told you, I can’t!” she bit back suddenly, pulling her hands out of his. “Why can’t you just accept that?”

Andy recoiled as though she’d hit him. She regret it immediately, but she was tired, she felt sick, and her hormones were out of control.

“So,” he looked past her, not meeting her eyes. “Um…”

“Andy—“

“You’re just gonna…like…get rid of the baby then?” he asked. “Or like, you gonna give it so some other family?”

“Stop,” she said, annoyed now for no particular reason. God, she needed to lie down for a bit…

“No, I mean, let’s get real here,” he said. “Those are the options we have, right?”

“Can we go home and talk about this?” she asked. She needed to get out of this building and go somewhere familiar. It felt like the walls were closing in on her and she needed the comfort of her own house.

“Yeah, of course we can,” he said.

They left, not bothering to check with anyone whether or not it was okay.

 

The ride home was mostly silent, save for the occasional comment from Andy about all the ways she was going to be the best mother in the world. April nodded occasionally, but for the most part she remained silent.

When they finally reached the comfort of their house, she still had no appetite. Instead, she curled up in a ball on the couch. Andy joined her, where she immediately climbed into his lap.

“April,” he said. “You know how lucky we are, right?”

“Of course I do,” she said.

Andy placed a hand on her stomach, right where he’d kissed her earlier, as though he was feeling for movement. He couldn’t disguise the look of pure joy on his face. “We’re lucky, because we love each other. I know we’d love this baby too.”

April was about to say something, about to argue, but she didn’t expect Andy to keep going.

“The only thing is, I can’t do anything if you’re not happy, April,” he said. “I can’t—I won’t—force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“What are you saying?”

He took a deep breath. “I’m saying…I know there are like, other options out there and stuff.”

“Andy—“

“We’ve got to figure this out now, though,” he added. “I just don’t think I can handle it knowing there’s a baby—our baby—in there if we’re not gonna keep it.”

April stared at him. He was totally serious, all the joy in his eyes gone even though he was trying to give this decision to her. The weight of it was incredibly heavy to bear.

“I love you,” she said, leaning into him.

“I love you too,” he said.

She could feel the beat of his heart. It was erratic, quick, and not at all the usual cadence that often lulled her to sleep.

“I think I need to sleep on this, okay?” she asked.

“Of course babe,” he said. “Whatever you need.” He lifted her easily. “Can I still pick you up if I’m careful?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” she kissed his cheek. “Course you can.”

 

April couldn’t fall asleep if she tried. Even beneath the comforting weight of Andy’s arm, her body wouldn’t rest. She knew Andy was awake too. His breathing was normal, not the heavy, deep breaths he’d take when he was in a deep sleep. She started to wonder if that was part of the reason she was still up.

“Babe?” she whispered.

“Mhm?”

“Why are you still awake?”

“Why’re you?” he countered.

“I keep thinking about everything. Andy, there’s a _baby_ in there,” she moved his hand to rest on her belly and sighed.

“I know,” he said softly. “I think that’s pretty awesome.”

She paused, while Andy’s thumb gently rubbed against her skin, circling the same spot on her lower stomach.

“I’m scared,” she whispered, after a few seconds of silence. “I don’t know what to do, or how to even _try_ to be a mother.”

“I know.”

This wasn’t supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to adopt those creepy twins someday…just like they talked about. They were supposed to adopt ten more dogs and maybe even a cat or two, and call it a day. 

_He’ll be the best father…_

Yes, he would be. Andy was born to be a dad, that fact she knew. It was what he wanted, but she knew he would only do what made her comfortable. It that meant giving up something so important to him, than that’s exactly what would happen. Any time this discussion came up in the past, he always told her he’d rather spend the rest of his life without kids if it meant being with her.

“I’m gonna make so many mistakes.”

“Well,” he shrugged. “So will I. I mean, that’s one of the reasons we’re such a good team, honey. We help each other out when the other needs it.”

“I don’t know the first thing about kids…”

“Well—“

“But…” she sighed, talking over him. “I have you, and I think…I think that’s the only reason I’m willing to try.”

“You what?“ he craned his neck a little, his face unsure.

“You’ll be the best daddy,” she whispered.

It took him a moment to realize what she meant, before he sat bolt upright in bed.

“April, you’re not messing with me, right?”

“No.”

He let out a choked sob of a sound, and then he was crying happy tears and hugging her tighter than ever.

“Babe,” she smiled, gently pulling away from him. “I love you, but now that I’m pregnant you can’t squeeze me like this, or spin me around like earlier.”

Andy pulled away, looking terrified. “Oh no, honey—“

“It’s okay,” she told him quickly. “I just mean, you know, like from now on.”

He looked relieved, and April couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Andy asked her. “I promise, I’ll love you no matter what you decide. It’s your body—“

“I’ll be fine,” she said, taking a breath. “As long as I have you I can’t mess this kid up too badly, right?”

“Right,” he kissed her again and again, breathing deep, steadying breaths as the information washed over him. “I’m going to make sure you don’t have to lift a finger, babe. You don’t have to do a thing, okay? I want you to rest and relax like, all day every day.”

“It’s okay,” she chuckled. “I can do stuff, I just have to take certain things easy.”

“That’s exactly what you’re gonna do, starting right now,” he moved his big hands to her shoulders, gently kneading there in repetitive patterns. “You hungry or anything?”

“Andy, it’s three in the morning.”

“I know, but still. Pregnancy cravings and all that…just need to be sure.”

“I love you, and I appreciate the offer, but I’m good right now,” she shook her head, leaning back into the massage. “Just keep doing this.”

“Anything you want,” he said. The smile on his face couldn’t have been bigger.

April often thought she didn’t deserve him, and moments like this simply proved that feeling true. As the weight of her decision washed over her, she realized that even though she was scared out of her mind, there was no one in the entire world she would rather do this with.

 

If Andy was good at anything, it was taking care of his pregnant wife. Or at least he hoped so. It had been four months, and he’d done everything in his power to make April comfortable. In the beginning of her pregnancy, she certainly didn’t seem too different. Just regular April, only there was a tiny baby inside her that he couldn’t have been more excited about.

Slowly, she started getting more tired, and unfortunately more moody. She lost her temper with him much faster and then dissolved into tears because she felt guilty. Some days she couldn't keep her hands off him, and other days she wouldn’t even let him touch her because her boobs were sore or her stomach was sick. It was a crazy back and forth but it was amazing, because they were having a kid.

Then one day they woke up, and it was like her stomach had popped overnight. Suddenly she was showing, and it was the cutest thing in the world, and it reminded him of how amazing this was going to be. She looked at herself in the mirror, her tiny little belly suddenly bigger than it had ever been, gently pushing her large tee shirt out in front…and she grinned. Seeing her smile then was like a weight being lifted from his chest, and he would have been more than happy to stare at her forever.

That weight had been present for a while, because it took her some time to come around to the idea. She was scared out of her mind those first few weeks, and Andy tried his best to make her feel better about it. He reminded her of all the ways she was going to be amazing.

Not to say that her insecurities went away completely, because they never did. 

“How do I look?” she asked him, her face a mixture of apprehension and sadness as she tried on new clothes, trying to get used to her changing body and developing curves.

“You look beautiful,” he told her, because it couldn’t have been more true. Whoever came up with the “pregnancy glow” thing wasn’t lying. April was glowing in every sense of the word. Every minute of every day, Andy wanted to worship her and make her feel like the queen she was.

“No, I don’t,” she muttered, frustrated and angry. Then, and most other times like this, she curled up into a ball on their bed and refused to leave the house because thought she looked terrible.

“You do look beautiful,” he replied, kissing away her tears, reminding her that she’d never looked more gorgeous, that he’d never been more attracted to her—which was absolutely true—and that she was perfect.

“You’re so sexy, babe,” he whispered, crawling up beside her and covering her in kisses. “You know how you make me feel…”

“Andy,” she half-sighed, half chuckled. 

“It’s true,” he kissed up her chest, taking extra time on all the places she loved most, and before long her worries were forgotten as they got lost in each other.

She was the most important person in the world to him, and he would spend the rest of his life making sure she knew.

 

He held her hand as they told the rest of the Parks crew. April figured she’d tell everyone when she could no longer hide it. She was nervous all morning long. She was jumpy, irritable, and shaky, but Andy was there for all of it.

As expected, Leslie was the first to explode. 

“Pregnant?” she all but spit out her coffee at them. “What—? How—? When—?”

“Ew, I’m not telling you those things,” April scoffed. “We’re having a baby, and that’s all you need to know.”

“Congratulations,” the blonde woman promptly started to cry as she threw her arms around the both of them. “Oh my God, I can’t believe this,” she sniffed. “I’m s-so happy for you t-two!”

“I knew it!” Donna laughed, clapping her hands together. “Girl, from day one I had a feeling. Remember that day you said you were feeling sick?”

April rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. Andy could tell she was still a little overwhelmed about it all, but he was never far from her side and clutching her hand.

“Well, well Macklin,” Ann said knowingly, handing a tissue to Leslie to staunch her best friend’s tears. “Guess our investigation turned out to be right.”

“What’s the janitor talking about?” April looked at her husband, and Andy laughed.

“Ann helped me figure out who was pregnant when I found the test,” he said.

“Andy came to me first and asked if it was mine,” Ann explained. “You all know how I’ve been trying to get pregnant myself…so of course I needed to find out who really was,” she shrugged. “You were the last option, and the last option turned out to be right.”

“Babe,” April sighed. “Is she being serious?”

“Well, yeah honey,” Andy looked embarrassed. “I mean, I was gonna investigate alone but she offered to buy me lunch…”

Ben, who up until this point had remained silent in disbelief, blinked rapidly. “So, there’s a _legitimate_ baby in there,” he pointed to April’s stomach. “For real? Like, you guys aren’t playing some sick joke on us?”

“Of course we’re not joking, Ben,” April said angrily. “What kind of dumb question is that? Why would we joke about something like this?”

“I just—“

“Ben, just shut up,” April interrupted him. “I’m four months pregnant, okay? My stupid stomach is finally starting to show and I couldn’t hide it any longer.”

“I don’t know why she wanted to hide it in the first place,” Andy laughed. “She’s beautiful.”

“She is beautiful,” Leslie sniffed, nodding vigorously. “And your baby will be beautiful too.”

“Now I get it,” Tom nodded knowingly. “I kinda thought she looked a little different. Man, I hope you can get your shape back after this, April,” he laughed loudly. “I know a chick who got pregnant, and she never looked the same again. She—“

Andy knew it was a joke, and an ill-timed one at that. April didn’t care, and the force with which she smacked Tom on the arm made the little man recoil in fear. April had crazy strength these days. He placed a protective arm over his wife’s shoulders anyway. He didn’t like when people made jokes at her expense, even ones meant to be playful.

“I don’t care if she never looks the same again,” he said softly, leaning into her. “She’s gorgeous.”

“That’s the spirit, Andy,” Leslie beamed. “My God, I’m so happy for you both. If you need anything, let us know.”

 

As the months passed, their tiny house became a whole lot tinier. Andy had no idea a kid needed this much stuff, but they did their best to make room. He was up late most nights piecing things together, not falling asleep until well into the early hours.

April suggested he ask Ron for help, but Andy was determined to do this on his own. He was the dad, he should be able to handle something as simple as putting together a changing table or a rock-and-play swing.

April was moving slower than ever lately, too. Andy watched her closely, monitoring her moods and her activity. He attended every doctor’s appointment, did all the shopping, and made her comfortable every second of every day. Sometimes she got a little annoyed with him, because he’d hover. He couldn’t help it.

The only thing he didn’t like was how much of a hit their sex life had taken. April was just too tired these days, but he learned to deal with it. He wasn’t going to be selfish like that, not when her entire body was changing for the sake of having a child.

“You’re lucky if i ever let you have sex with me again after this,” she’d joke with him.

He knew she was joking, but it still made him nervous.

Then one day, just like that, they were ready. The house was abby proofed, the nursery was set up, and all they had to do was wait.

“Wow,” April leaned against him as the two of them stood in the doorway, looking into the empty nursery. “This is like, super real now, isn’t it.”

“Yeah,” he wrapped his arm around her waist. “It is.”

“Thank you,” she said softly, looking up at him. “For like, everything over these past months, and for just being awesome.”

“Babe,” he laughed. “Come on, I’ll do anything for you, you know that.”

“I know, it’s just—“ she paused, and her eyes widened.

“April?” he looked at her. “Honey?”

“Shit,” she groaned, holding her belly. “Cramp…a small one, but…still.”

“C’mon,” he led her to the living room. “Time to sit down and relax, I think.”

 

“I hate being pregnant,” April said, one afternoon at work. It was almost time to go home for the day, and Andy was finishing up a project for Leslie.

“I know, honey,” he said. “I promise, I’m almost done.”

“I just feel so shitty,” she sighed. “My stomach has all these weird cramps, and I can barely walk—“

“I think we should talk to Leslie and Ron about starting your maternity leave,” he said, without looking up from his work.

“Andy…”

“You know, because it’ll be better for you, honey…” He was starting to worry about her. She kept complaining of cramps and weird pains, and she was due in a matter of days.

“Andy?”

“Then I can maybe talk to Leslie about maternity leave for dads too, maybe that will—“

“Andy!”

“Yeah babe?” he turned around to see her standing there, pale and scared-looking, with her leggings soaked down to her knees. 

“My water broke.”

“What?” he felt his heart thump hard against his ribs.

“Andy,” her eyes were wide, and she held onto the back of her chair to steady herself. “We need to get to the hospital…oh my God, babe, this is really happening right now—“

“Okay,” Andy shot up from his chair, looking around nervously. Everyone else had gone home for the day. “We can do this honey, it’s going to be okay, I promise.”

“Andy—“ she sounded terrified, squeezing her eyes shut as a contraction hit her.

Andy needed to calm himself. He knew that no matter how scared or nervous he felt in that moment, it must have been nothing compared to how his wife felt. That thought was enough to set his head straight.

“Okay babe,” he hurried to her side, taking her gently by the arm. “C’mon, I’ve got you.”

He was about to be a dad. _A dad._

 

_Was everyone’s kid this beautiful?_

April didn’t have any other thoughts as she clutched the newborn to her chest, many, many hours, tears and screams later. She hadn’t been able to look away, and rightly so.

Jack Ludgate-Dwyer was perfect.

Andy hadn’t stopped crying since the moment he laid eyes on his son. They’d requested to have the room to themselves for at least six hours. April didn’t want any visitors right away, and Andy was fine with that. Everyone would understand, anyway. Even if it meant a few frustrated texts from Leslie, to which April simply shrugged. Now it was time for her new family.

She kept thinking about how at first she didn’t want him. About how when that test came back positive, she couldn’t think of anything except how much of a mistake she’d made, how much this was going to fuck everything up and possibly ruin her life.

She couldn’t have been more wrong, and she was so glad she was.

Andy was by her side the entire time. He never left, not once. He didn’t eat, he didn’t sleep…not even when Dr. Saperstein and the nurses suggested he should, because her labor went on into the early hours of the morning. He refused to leave her. He didn’t let go of her hand unless he absolutely needed to, not until that very last agonized, drug-free, scream-inducing push. And that was only because he needed to cut the cord and view his son properly.

Watching Andy with Jack only reenforced all the decisions she’d made up until that point. The very thought of this day not existing, of not having her son in the world with the two of them…she hated thinking about it.

It was going to be a learning experience, and it was going to be life changing. Only now, those thoughts didn’t send her running in fear. She was up to the challenge, because she had Andy by her side.

“I love you,” she whispered, kissing him.

“I love you too,” he replied. “And I love our life.”

“Yeah,” April nodded, leaning down to kiss Jack’s head. “Me too.”

She did. She really, really did.


End file.
